geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of rhetorics
This page lists Geek Feminism Wiki articles about arguments, excuses, and other rhetorics by theme and type. Denial It didn't/doesn't happen because * I find it hard to believe It's not sexist because * We discussed everything except the glaring sexual content * Simply because it discriminates against pregnant people * Another woman said so It might be sexist, but * My Nigel wouldn't ever do it! * Not every man ever would necessarily do it! * I wouldn't ever do it! * Shaming is bad! It might be sexist, but it's okay because... * It gets attention to the project/product * Sex sells * We want to be rebellious * There are no women in geekdom and if there are, they're in for the wrong reasons * It's just a game/comic/article/event * It's just a joke It might be sexist, but we won't address it because... * I had to claw my way up, too! * It won't fix all sexism * It was just one isolated incident * We don't want to look like racists * We'd rather sue you * We're more concerned with his career * We're fine with status quo * Ostracism is evil so we shouldn't ban anyone from the community, no matter what they do. * Fighting oppression is not relevant to our project/program Dismissal * I'm sorry you are butthurt. * You don't have to worry about the person who's a known abuser, because they wouldn't misbehave here. * You're just trying to derail the discussion/draw the attention. It might be sexist, but instead of complaining you should... * Make your own game/event/book/community/site * Focus on real problems such as solving world hunger * Focus on actual feminist issues such as bride burning in South Asia It might be sexist but you should shut up and accept it because... Main entry for [[Suck it up and deal|'Shut up and deal with it']] * I had to claw my way up, too! * Focusing on fixing this certain phenomenon is not worthwhile because it won't fix all sexism. * Women taught us to be that way * Another woman thinks it was funny * I am entitled to say anything I want * He's known for bad behaviour and is trying to provoke you * It was just one isolated incident * It was just a horrible mistake * It's not for women * They're from a different culture and it's normal there * The author wanted to provoke emotional responses * Removing the sexism would be overly politically correct to the point of obfuscation * Sexuality is a wonderful thing and we shouldn't be ashamed of it * We didn't expect there would be women present * It means you are desirable * There isn't a clear line between appropriate and inappropriate * You might get sued * I'm a feminist but even I think this is going too far. * Those are the rules * Ostracism is evil so we shouldn't ban anyone from the community, no matter what they do. I/he/we/they can't help it, because ;Main entry for Responsibility dodging * of alcohol * of autism * geeks simply are sexist * geeks simply are awkward and inept * sexist behaviour is inherently a part of being male * I/he/we/they just can't help it! ...it's actually your fault, because... ;Main entry for Victim blaming * You chose to attend/read/watch/play it * You should have known it would happen/be like this * Your reaction is more intense than is normal and appropriate Derailment ;Main entry for Derailment * Feminists are just sexist towards men * Let's ignore the topic on hand because I need a feminist to explain me something I could have Googled * You're the bully * What about lesbians? * What about the men? * [[Reverse sexism|Isn't excluding men from this group/focusing on women's issues/not giving everyone equal voice just reverse sexism?]] * Watch me and my buddies make the best woman puns! * Hey, would you give a feminist analysis of this thing here? * Your argument is invalid because.. :* you didn't list every incident that's related. :* You are not an insider of the community you are criticizing. :* You're just a woman. * We shouldn't discuss this because... * it's too advanced/complicated/esoteric a topic for us simple folks. :* This is boring. :* It happened so long ago, it's not relevant anymore. :* [the community|It makes [our community look bad]]. :* There are non-sexist, more important parts to focus on. :* The oppression of $GROUP is a much more important issue. :* All geeks regardless of gender are oppressed, so women geeks should not be treated as a special case. :* Whoops, the evidence is gone! :* The opposition are trolls and shouldn't be fed. :* Focusing on the things that need fixing sends a depressing message to women. Ad hominem and tone arguments ;Main entry for Tone argument * You're crazy * You're being emotional * You're the bully * More flies with honey, i.e. "you should be nicer when you argue" * Appeal to Martin Luther King, i.e. "You should be more like known non-violent activist" Women as a whole * Never do "man" or "geek" things except to quell their innate need for motherhood/boyfriend Feminists as a whole Male feminist allies as a whole * Are only trying to get laid. * Are not women and are thus incapable of properly understanding and/or promoting feminism. * Are not masculine and therefore inferior. Category:Rhetorics